Gord Vendome/Quotes
All Quotes During missions and others *You're just not good enough Jimmy! *You'll never belong Jimmy. *He got out! Get on the bikes and get him! *Where is that dirty sod? *I bet he's around here somewhere. *Hey guys, I found him! *Fabulous! I love it when people know their place in life. *You think you'll get away from us like that, Jimmy? *Hey Jimmy! Get back here and fight like a man! *You know the password? *Get lost, you gnat. *Wrong. SCRAM! *You trying to be funny? *What did you say? *That's right! It's where my papa has eight hotels. *How did you get the password?! *Well I'm going to work for my father's firm this summer. *No no, I wanna do it. His firm's handling a big murder trial. I'm going to help out. *Oh, screw you! I'm not gonna get the guy convicted! Besides, it'll look good on my university application. *Yes, the old fashioned way is best... *Hopkins? What are you doing here? *This is a private affair. You don't belong here! *Gentlemen! We need to rid ourselves of this scum! *Enough! Let's get him out. Now! *Pound him Bif! *I love watching a good match! *You think you'll get up again!? *His left eye looks swollen! *It's a wonder Hopkins is still standing. *Hopkins is surprisingly tough! *Couldn't mistake her anywhere... who's she with? *Did I ever tell you how much I admire your lab coat Dr. Watts? *Edna, you really do look... smashing tonight! *Who's that? Let's go! *Just have to meet up with... a friend! *Indeed! *Just so! *Hey there hot stuff. *Come over here you little vixen. *Kissy kissy baby. *Well... *Hahaha... I'm coming to get you baby. *Evening chaps. My date and I need a little privacy if you know what I mean... mind helping us out? *Looks like I caught you Lola. *You're loving it baby. *What was that? Did you hear something? *I know a better place... let's go. *See you later, chums. We're off. *Stimpson. Go drive around the block a few time. *Come on Lola. No one will disturb us in the garage. *Just you wait and see. *I see where this is going you little strumpet. *... but... but... oh well. *Hey you! Are you spying on us? *Who's that skulking around over there? *I can see you. I know you're there. *What is he doing with my bike? Stop! Thief! *I'll get you, you thieving bastard! *That's my bike you common scum. I want it back! *Stop now... and I won't report this. *I won't let you get away with this. *Give me back my bike! *What's all that ruckus? Let's get out of here. *Aaaahhhh! *No! Cousins are legal... oh... you mean Lola? *Help me! *Somebody please help me! *Where is everybody? Help! *Thanks man! *Don't worry Jimmy... I got your back! *Maybe but my daddy has more mistresses than yours. *Oh Mandy, you're so pretty. I wish you were my cousin... then daddy wouldn't mind... *I wonder, Mandy... if I bought you expensive jewelry, then would you be mine? *What do you see in those meathead jocks? They don't have money and breeding... like I do... *HEY! Get out of here, you pervert! *I bet it was those greaseballs. *I know it! They've always hated us. *So much for peace in our time, pauper! ALLY About to Leave *I think I've done my part... see ya! *Alright, this is getting boring. ALLY Help Me *Hopkins! A little help if you would! *I said Hopkins! Some assistance, please! Getting knocked off bike *What a cheap bike. *Ouch. Good thing I'm insured. Comment on successful bike trick *Oh. Like that makes you cool. *Very flashy indeed. Comment on failed attempt at trick *Don't just lie there! *I guess you aren't that good after all! Stealing a bike *Excuse me! I need to borrow that. *Don't mind me, but I need your bike. Has bike stolen from *Buy your own bike! *My daddy's gonna sue you! Winning a fight *Oh my... laughs* *Oh yes! Come on! When into him bump when friendly *Oh! Hello there. *Yes? *Don't mind me. When into him bump when hostile *Please, don't touch me! *Get back to work! *Who do you think you are?! *You're bothering me! *I want nothing to do with you! *Don't make me angry. *Have you no manners? When bumping into other cliques *(Dropout) Go back to the welfare office! *(Greaser) Out of my way, poor person! *(Nerd) Get lost, dorkface! Getting hit with bike/car *My daddy's gonna sue you! *Are you blind?! *Oh no! My shirt tore! Saying Goodbye *Derby's expecting me. Gotta go. *Well, I have to study for law school. See you later. *I need to do some shopping. Tsa tsa. Saying about rides *I suppose that was adequate! *That was mildly amusing in common sort of way. Calling friends for help *Fellows! Over here! *Give me a hand chaps! Chasing *You won't escape me! *Keep running, it won't help! When someone escapes him *You got away! For now! Out of breath *...oh my... I'll let you go... Walking around talking to himself *I would just die of embarrassment if anyone knew I bought it on sale. *I'm really starting to like that Lola girl, too bad daddy will never approve! *I wonder if Derby will ever pay back the money I lent him. *Am I really the best dressed at Bullworth? I must be, Derby wouldn't lie to me. *Perhaps it's true, poor people do have more fun. Because they're more real. *I really love Aquaberry! Maybe daddy will buy me stock in the company? Complaining *It's an outrage, my daddy would be incensed. *It is completely unacceptable, someone will hear this - mark my words! When confused *Can someone help me make sense of this? Marveling *Well done indeed! *Whoa good show! During a conversation *Oh I had another thought. *That reminds me of something. *Did you hear? They have a sale on Aquaberry, quite unfortunate! *My daddy says they'll triple the tuition... keep the riff raff out you know. *He was wearing athletic shoes, OUTSIDE the gym. Obviously we can't talk to him anymore. *Derby says it's okay to date trashy girls like Lola, as long as you don't bring her to any parties. *There won't be as many undesirables at law school... can't wait. *I can't believe they're going to grade based on accomplishment, my family has given so much to Bullworth. *Narrate the new kids have any breeding what so ever very disappointing. *I heard Chad got beat by those greaser scumbags in New Coventry. *Derby's been saying it's time to remind those greaser scumbags their inferior status. *Did you hear? Jimmy Hopkins took Johnny Vincent to school. I wish I'd been there. *I heard Hopkins is gonna do something spectacular. Don't know what it is... but sure to be impressive. *Derby says Jimmy Hopkins is the biggest disappointment since universal suffrage. *Sounds like hearsay to me. *I guess that's what happens. *Hmm. I'm not surprised. *How very droll. *Today I wore a shirt that was a year old. I felt horrible. *I can never pick which aftershave to wear. It will probably get worse once I start shaving. *Johnny Vincent said he's got his eye on me. I'm a little worried. *I worry about my grades. I was a little late with that special success fee. *Don't worry, at least we have money! *Look at the bright side, you're not poor... right? *I usually buy something to make myself feel better. *Can't you sue somebody or something? *Why are there so many low class people around? It's aggravating. *I'm beginning to think it's true: money can't buy love, it's awful. *I got caviar on my favorite shirt last night. I'm absolutely devastated. *I can't believe they let poor people vote, it's just so unreasonable. *Well, tsa tsa! *I'm afraid I have an appointment, see ya! *I must be going, bye! *I really like dressing well... you know... it makes me feel good! *Don't tell anyone, but Lola and I've been... you know, having fun! *I'll take on all those greasers they don't scare me. *Women love me, it's a fact! *We're like that where you and me. *You remind me of my dad! *You're obviously a high class individual! *Have you ever dressed in all Aquaberry clothes? It's a wonderful feeling! *Did you get that designer shoes I showed you? *Hey! Have you ever tried harassing the homeless? It's great fun! *Didn't you get to stay in that palace in Venice? *Yes, but I wasn't that impressed. *Honestly I don't remember. *Yes, because Derby said it was a good idea! *I don't think my daddy would approve that. Losing Dodgeball *Well... I never cared to begin with. *You know, I-I wasn't really trying. *You may have won, but you're still poor. *So what if you won? We're still rich. *Sure, savor the only victory you'll ever win in life. *I bet that this stupid victory makes you feel real good, doesn't it? Grossed-out *How despicable. Hit by friendly fire *Hopkins, don't be such a prat! *Could you stop with the random aggression? Please! *Are you a little confused, Hopkins? Fighting *I'm an excellent boxer you know. *You better not damage my clothes! *You are messing with the wrong chap. *I'll put you in your place. Losing a fight *My Aquaberry sweater...! *My dad... is going to sue you! *How did that happen? *Oh, I can't believe it! *It's just a minor setback… *I'll make you pay for this for the rest of your life! Starting a fight with other clique *(Dropout) You townie kids are nothing but trash! *(Greaser) Know your betters Greaseball! *(Jock) Poise would beat muscle every time, dunce! *(Nerd) You'll work for me one day, nerdbrain! When attacking *You're going back to the poor house! *You're getting awfully uppity! *I suppose I better beat you! *Oh, well, I guess I must beat you! Kicked in the groin *Ahowww... that was... DIRTY! When spat on *SPIT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! Watching a fight *WE WANT BLOOD! *Show some spirit, man! *A fight!? Oh how very amusing! Hit by some sneak attacks or projectile attack *What is this nonsense? *Oh, very funny! When the fire alarm goes off *Another alarm? How tedious. Flustered *Uhm... ah... please don't. *My father is important loyal you know. *Can't we... ah... just GET ALONG? *Please don't damage my expensive clothes. Food Fight *Think of the starving children! … Food fight! Talking about freaks *Is this how poor people really live? How fascinating! Gifting/Hiring *I need some sort of fascination. Go ahead. Make me an offer. *Well, that's good! *I suppose that will do. Demanding money *You do want to contribute to the Harrington House fund, don’t you Hopkins? *You’ll help me buy a new Aquaberry sweater, won’t you? *I’ll make it simple for you: pay, or get hurt! Demanding flower *Don't you know? It's customary to get a present to show you in for it. *I don't wanna come across as a materialist but some token of appreciation would go a long way. *I have a fascination to go in a long way. Receiving flower *For me? Aww... you shouldn't do that. *Aww... you're such a sentimentalist. Thank you. Getting money from his victim *Ahahaha! That's a good chap! *Good to see you know your place, Hopkins. *I always knew you were a reasonable chap Hopkins. Ha ha. Giving a gift *You might find this useful. Greetings *Why hello there. *How are you? *Pleased to see you again. Greeting authority *Ma'am. *Sir. Flirting *Hellooo there. Care to come see my collection of expensive clothes? Complimenting clothes *Your dress exceedingly well, Hopkins. *The haircut suits you Jimmy, it gives you an air of class. *Excellent ehm... hat you have there, Hopkins? *Nice pants, Hopkins. Are they, Aquaberry? *I can't help. But know that your fine shoes, Hopkins! *Splendid shirt, Hopkins! I must say. Grooming *You're DEFINITELY the best dressed, Gord. *I guess good breeding does show...how nice. Requesting an errand *Well, old pal it's a simple thing I need you to do for me. *Listen closely, I don't want you to make anything escape. *Hopkins old pal, would you mind helping me out a bit? *Hopkins, you old chum, Gord needs you to do something for him! Infuriated *Do you know who my daddy is?! *You'll be punished for this! *That was un-though-full! When greeting with fear *Oh, hello, sir. Teasing #1 *Shouldn't you be collecting...food stamps or something? *My daddy says people like you are useless! *You're nothing but a poor trash and that's what you'll always be. Laughing *Ahahahaha! Trash. *Ahahahahaha! Oh very funny! Yeah ahahaha! Kissing *Is just kissing* Post-kiss *Mmm... I feel so deliciously dirty now. *That might to be slumming. But I like it. *Oh, you're so naughty! *I feel strangely attracted to you. *Have you even been, kissed by a rich boy? Payback *I hate him! He has to pay! Belching *Is just belching* Hit by a thrown dead rat *A filthy rat! How rude! Greeting someone in bad terms *Oh, look. It's Hopkins, the thug. *Hello, peon. *Well, well, well, isn't that Hopkins character? When greeting someone in good terms *Good to see you, Hopkins! *Oooh, Hopkins! There you are! *Hopkins, old chum! How are you? Scared *Please...don't hurt me...I'm wearing my favorite shirt... *Come on, let me go! I have to go party at Harrington House... *Please, leave me alone. Derby's so mean to me if I get roughed up. Aiding a fight *I said unhand him! Immediately! *That won't do! That won't do it all! Perceiving thing as cool *I should buy one of those! *How amusing! Perceiving thing as crap *Oh, how another plebeian display. *I've seen better. So much better. While seen vandalism *That's not yours! Stop breaking it! *Stop that! That's mine! Saying about fireworks *Ohohoho! How splendid! I need to buy one of those! *Don't be so reckless! Hit with a stink bomb *Aw, what an awful stench! *Oh my! It smells like… like poor people! When suck up *I always though you were alright in spread in your property! *You know I almost consider you might equal! *No, really. I mean if you be my friend, I'll make sure you're get a job one day. Insulting the tag *I suppose you think that's all rebellious and cool, Hopkins! Conversing with prefect *My daddy will not stand this sort of behavior. *I have paid an accessible out of reputation and I'm not to put out with it. Insulting *You're poor and ugly! *PAUPER! *Welfare case! *You're nothing but a poor trash! *Get a job! *You're an embarrassment to the human race! *Do you even know your daddy's name?! *Your girls said you're a bad kisser! Taunting *Are you trying to provoke me?! *I'll teach you to know your place! *Just because I'm rich and well dressed doesn't mean I'm afraid to fight! *Keep that up and I'll beat you into a pulp! Ignoring a fight *I was only joking! *Ohh haha. I'm... I didn't mean anything. *Did you think I'm really manned, did you? Shoving *You're a nobody! *My daddy owns your daddy! *You're deserved to be poor! Other Taunts and Insults *You better learn your place quick, new kid. *Trash like you is not wanted here, GET OUT! *Oh, Hopkins. You have some egg on your shirt! *laugh* *I always knew you were trash, Hopkins! Insulting the Clothes *Who dressed you Hopkins, that crazy hobo? *Why would you do such a thing to your hair? *Those are the probably worst pants I ever seen! *Where'd you get those shoes Hopkins, the clown store? *A tattoo, how very criminal looking. *You may dressed well Hopkins but you still trash! Insulting the Cliques *(Dropout) Whatever, poor person. *(Greaser) You greaseballs are trash! *(Jock) What is that on your pants, poo? *(Nerd) You dorks are nothing but trash! Crying *Is just crying* Jeering *You beneath my notice. *Am I should pay attention why? *Would you keep it down, please? *Who are you exactly? *You surely talk people some of his mother hates him. *I could buy your entire family. *My daddy could destroy you. *I'm taking no doubt from a poorly dressed pauper like you! *Stop trying to compensate for your poverty! *Your thug act doesn't scare me Hopkins! Getting bullied *No Noooo, you're really scaring me! *Please don't damage my expensive clothes. *Please, don’t hurt me! My daddy will be upset! Saying this way *I said: Hopkins! Over here! *It's this way! When thanking Jimmy *Well done, Hopkins. Well done indeed. After swirlie *Why did this have to happen to me...? *I got toilet water on my aquaberry sweater... *WHY did they let brutes like him in...? Getting swirlie *MY DADDY WILL DESTROY YOUR DADDY IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO! *PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME BEG! *Please don't, I'm wearing a VERY expensive shirt... Winning in Dodgeball *I’ll show you who’s the best: me! *You’re outclasses, and outmatched. *I don’t even need to buy my victory against the likes of you. Insulting in bicycle race *We'll show you how gentlemen behave themselves. *You pathetic wrenches! Ha! Don't make me laugh! *My servants are more impressed than you and they're pathetic! Laughing at headdress *What exactly is that on your head? When thanking of someone *I suppose I should thank you. Winning an individual fight *The best man won! *Don’t let it get you down, you never did have a chance! *Daddy’s going to be so proud of me! Physically bullied *One day you'll regret this! *(While crying) How... how could you? Winning in Dodgeball with his team *We've beat you and we're richer than you! *How is that make you feel?! *We did it, chaps! Physically bullying someone *Not that I'm surprised, surprise your breeding at one again. *Laugh* Look at you squirrel! You're so entertaining! *That will teach you respect your betters! *Now we seen who's the inferior? Brutalized maggot. Saying wrong way *Are you getting lost again, Hopkins? *Where exactly you think you're going? Whining *I don't see why something like this should happened! Unknown *How curious! When TV turned off *Do turn that back on, you obnoxious twerp! Category:Character Quotes